Mysticheart
"FrostClan is my family" Mysticheart is a dark gray she-cat with cornflower eyes. History FrostClan's Beginning She does not appear or have a mention. SunClan's Beginning At the end of the book, Leafspirit feels a pain in her stomach. This is because she is pregnant with unborn Mysticheart. The Bright Prophecy She is born in Chapter 1, and, due to Leafspirit, her mother, promised a rogue friend that Mysticheart could be raised by her. However, the rogue had died and she was left alone in the forest. The trees took pity on her and cared for her, gave her their language, and the name Mystic. One battle with SunClan and FrostClan, Mystic appears and criticizes FrostClan for not taking SunClan down. She offers to give them a new home, and this happens to be the forest she was brought up in. She is named Mysticheart, a warrior of FrostClan. When Gleamshine dies, she identifies that it is Briar, an old enemy of hers, who committed the murder. Later, she goes off spying on SunClan with Birchtwig and Dawnsky. During this, she exposes her ability to speak with trees, as she asks them to give off a secret path to get away as they were saving Silvermist. She notices a kittypet watching them; when Silvermist says Briar caught her, Mysticheart seems furious. That night, the four littermates tell her about the bright prophecy. When Lizard and Wasp arrive, Mysticheart says she knows them and asks for them to be taken in. When she goes to hunt, she runs into a kittypet who seems very nervous of her especially after she exposes she is a FrostClan cat. The cat introduces himself as Billy, a former SunClan apprentice called Brackenpaw. Mysticheart offers him the mouse and he says he would like to see her again. Then, when she's patrolling in the old FrostClan camp with Swiftflight, Snowstorm, Redblaze, and Sloeclaw, they spot Gorsestar, Leafspirit, Cloudface. When Gorsestar demands to know where the new FrostClan territory, he threatens to kill Mysticheart. Right before he does, Leafspirit objects, saying Mysticheart is their daughter. Mysticheart, shocked, runs away, and stops at the edge of a cliff, about to fall when Brackenpaw saves her. She leans against him, crying. Later, back at camp, it is exposed she is Gorsestar and Leafspirit's kit, and is comforted and declares she is always loyal to FrostClan. The next day, Swiftwind accuses her of being a traitor but she objects. She then makes a deal that she would prove so by spying on SunClan. She goes out hunting, but actually goes visiting Brackenpaw at the cliff. He leads her down a spiraling stone staircase to a beach where they eat colorful fish, make up the Clan HeartClan which Brackenpaw is leader of and Mysticheart is deputy, and build a sand sculpture. She also reveals she is Gorsestar's daughter, and Brackenpaw sympathizes. He says he is Brightmist's son. When she leaves, she catches some fish. This is later a mistake, as Minnowkit and Hollystream began questioning her after enjoying the prey. Kin Mother: Leafspirit Father: Gorsestar Cousins: Brackenpaw, Swiftwind, Redblaze, Dawnsky Aunt: Brightmist Uncle: Windleap Grandma: Ivyflower Grandpa: Sunstar Trivia Quotes Category:She Cat Category:FrostClan